He Had Chosen Her, Will He Choose Her Again?
by CV broken-hearted girl
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha, even though Rose was pregnant. Three years later they see each other again, what will happen? Who will Dimitri choose? Or will it all be to hard for him? FULL AND BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE. Please read and review.
1. We Meet Again

**_Hey this is my new story, i felt like i needed to write one of these, so here is chapter one! I am writing chapter two right now, so it's going to be up today too! Yup i'm just in such a good mood today i'm being nice! So just do one thing for me, read and review this story please? I really hope you enjoy this story so yeah. _****_")_**

**_One more thing: I don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters. _**

* * *

Full Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha after the Strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's Academy. Dimitri was about to die, but Janie, Rose's mother, saved him and she died. Dimitri felt guilty and could no longer be with Rose. What Dimitri didn't know when he left was that he left Rose pregnant! After three years, Rose and Dimitri will see each other again . . . will Dimitri choose Rose and stop feeling guilty? Or will he choose the easy way and leave with Tasha once again? I guess you'll have to read and see what happens! If you choose to read, please _**REVIEW**_.

* * *

**He Chose Her, Will He Do It Again?**

Today was my twenty-first birthday, and I did what I usually did to _celebrate _another year without _him_. The day after we finally gave into each other there was a Strigoi attack at the academy I went to. That day my mother, Janie Hathaway, died. A Strigoi was about to kill Dimitri but my mom sacrificed herself for him. Her last words were 'I did this for you Rose.' I think she knew found out about me and Dim-Dimitri. But the very next day he left me! He left me because he couldn't be with me knowing he was part of the cause of my mother's death. So when he told me goodbye I told him he was a bastard and a coward. My mom had done that to make me happy, but at the end I didn't end up happy at all! Yes I was sad my mom died, we had gotten really close, I cried for a long time. How could Dimitri have left me right after my mom died? A week after all of this I found out I was pregnant, with Dimitri Belikov's baby! When I had found out I thought there had to be a mistake. Dhampir and other dhampir can't have children together. But of course being shadow kissed lets me do so many impossible things. Even though I regret ever thinking it, the first thought that came to my mind afterward was, an _abortion_! But then I thought, I'd now have a part Dimitri with me, after that I went to tell Lissa _everything_. I decided against telling Dimitri about my baby. I thought, I'd probably ruin his happiness with _Tasha_! I haven't seen Dimitri or Tasha since the day Dimitri left the academy, and _me_. Christian and Lissa would go visit them where ever they live, I don't know. This is what went through my mind all the time, especially on my birthday.

"Mom!" screamed my three year old daughter, Alexandra running toward me. She looked just like me, the only thing that she had of Dimitri's was his hair. "Cake!" she said jumping up and down. I laughed at her enthusiasm for cake. We recently lived in California, I'm not Lissa's guardian because I need to take care and raise Alex. We use the human schedule. Lissa and Christian visit every once in a while, I don't go visit them though. Alex doesn't really get along with Christian, but she adores Lissa. Yup, she's a mini me! I got up from my seat and went to the kitchen with Alex in my arms. I got my small cake out, and I mean _small_, and then cut two pieces. One for me, and one for Alex. Alex couldn't sing to me since she was a three year old! The only reason I even bought a cake today was because I told Alex it was my birthday and she said I needed a cake. I had said no, but she was about to start crying, so I just got the cake. When we finished Alex had frosting all over her mouth and cheeks, and somehow she got some on her forehead! I laughed and she looked at me confused, I got damp paper towel and cleaned her face. I looked at the clock and it was seven, human time, so Alex and I went to go watch TV. When I turned it on, it was on the usual channel as always, 'Nick Jr.' or how Alex calls it 'Ho Ho' because of the show 'Ni Hao Kai-lan.' I soon fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up and my neck was killing me! I hate when this happens! Alex was next to me still asleep, the TV was off. That girl is so responsible sometimes, unlike her mother. I got up, ignoring my neck, and went to take a shower and then brush my teeth. I put on a T-shirt and skinny jeans. I then curled my hair with my hair straightener. I was in a good mood so think it's a good time to visit Lissa and Christian. I tried going into her head, I do it once in a while to make sure she's okay, she was asleep. I packed some of mine and Alex's cloths and other things we'd need. I went to my closet and took out a wooden box; I unlocked it and took out its continent: a silver stake. No way was I going to get rid of my stake! I drove to Lissa's since she didn't live that far. It's strange that she moved here, it's really sunny in the summer and everything. On the way there Alex kept asking me questions, but she fell asleep after a while. When we finally got there it was dark, maybe morning for vampire. I forgot, since it's been years since I used it. I took my sleeping Alex and our bags. I knocked on the door and after a few moments of knocking Lissa finally opened the door. When she saw Alex and I she looked happy and then worried. I was going to go into her head to see why, but she was blocking me out, so I guess I had to ask. "Hey Lissa! What's wrong?"

"Come in." she said, and I obeyed. She must be keeping something from me. She took me to her kitchen and there was her _husband_ Christian! "Christian, look who's here." Lissa told him. He had his back to us.

"Oh, there here—" he stopped when he saw it was me. What was with these people? "Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Gosh, does that mean I can't even visit two of my best friends?" I said.

"It's not that it's just were just surprised you're here."

"You know what I've noticed?"

"What?" Lissa and Christian said at the same time.

"Neither of you have even said hi to Alex!" I said, when I said Alex, she hid behind my leg. I laughed and picked her up.

"Alex!" Lissa said and took her from me. Alex smiled at her, and then Christian got her and Alex was struggling to get out of his embrace. I laughed once again and took her from him and put her down. "I guess you'll be staying in your usual guest room." Lissa said to me. I nodded and went up the stairs and to the room I'd be staying in. I put everything away and I heard a car near the house. That's strange; Lissa leaves in the middle of no where, who'd pass by here? I left Alex in the room, she had fallen asleep again and went down stairs, I then heard the door bell, wait they had a door bell? I had knocked, oh well. I hid in the shadows to see who it was, Lissa was getting the door. She opened it and there were two people. I couldn't see, when I got closer I saw it was Tasha Ozera! And . . . Dimitri! He had his arm around her waist. Tasha had a long sleeve shirt and boot cut jeans. She had her hair straight down. Dimitri, well, he looked the same. Even after three years, I still felt my heart was beating very fast. He still took my breath away, that bastard! I saw something shine and it was coming from Tasha's left hand, on her fourth finger was an engagement ring! And it was beautiful! That should have been me! I gasped and caught their attention. As soon as Dimitri saw me he let go of Tasha, Tasha glared at me, and Lissa gave me an apologetic look. I gave all of them a small smile, yes I, Rosemarie Hathaway was going to be _polite_. Okay nope, I couldn't do it, me be polite to _Tasha_ seriously? I could barely do it when she and Dimitri were just friends, but now that they're engaged how am I going to do it?

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review and tell me? I hope you liked it. And i hope you HATED Tasha! haha, I do. Well her engagement ring should be on my profile! So review and tell me your thoughts, te next chapter will be up later today. **__**~Cynthia Valencia_")**_


	2. Can't Stand Them

**_Sorry, i had said today, but it's already late! I had to do other things sorry, but its still today! :P Well here is chapter two! Thank you for reading, and reviewing chapter one! Also thank you VERY much for adding me to your favorite author and adding this story to your favorite story list! _**

**_One more thing: I don't own Vampire Academy, or any of its characters. _**

* * *

"Rose?" Tasha said, she was now smiling at me. Wait wasn't she just glaring at me? What a hypocrite! I rolled my eyes at her and went back to my room. No way was I going to talk to her. She'd probably ask 'How have you been?' or say 'It's been so long!' Like she even cares, she took my Dimitri. Oh my gosh! What am I going to do now? Alex is here! I can't let him find out about her, but yet again I don't want to lie! I need to talk to Lissa! I went into her head; this is what she was keeping me from, and she was talking to _them_.

"Sorry about Rose."

"No its okay, she's probably jealous that Dimitri is with me now." Tasha said, that bitch! She did not just say that! Dimitri didn't even say anything; he was on guardian mode with that guardian mask and everything. But I was sure I saw a flash of anger. But I'm probably wrong. Lissa seemed to be getting really angry, oh no. The darkness could get to her. Even though I'd like to see her go off on Tasha, it could get out of control.

I got out of her head and went running down stairs. I ignored that bitch and Dimitri and took Lissa. As soon as we were far that they wouldn't hear us, I told her, "Lissa calm down. Ignore all of Tasha's stupid comments." Strange in high school it was the exact opposite, she'd be trying to calm me down.

"Rose, she's so ugh!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I never liked her!" I said. She nodded and went back to her other, _awesome _guests. How was I going to stay here knowing, they were only about a couple feet away. I felt so tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep. I need to get use to the vampire schedule again.

"Mom?" Alex said. She looked sleepy; my guess was she wasn't going to sleep unless I did.

"Yeah, honey?"

"I'm hungry." Ha! That didn't come to my mind. Crap! Now I have to go face them. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Okay, let's go see what Uncle Christian made." We went down stairs, and only Christian and Lissa were there. Thank God!

"So Christian, what did you make for breakfast?" I say, now in a good mood since their other guests aren't here.

"Uh . . . waffles." He says unsure even though he was still making them.

"Where's mine?" Alex asks, looking sad that they weren't done yet.

"They're not done yet, so you'll have to _wait_." I said to her, I think she was just as impatient as me.

"Fine." She says and tries to cross her arms with a mad look on her face. I couldn't help, but laugh. Lissa and Christian then joined.

"What's so funny?" asks _Tasha_ coming into the kitchen with Dimitri right on her tale. She looks at us and then sees Alex, and her eyes open so wide, it looks they won't ever close again. "Rose you have a daughter?" I look at her and then Dimitri he looks the same as her. I just nod.

"Waffles are done!" Christian says breaking the awkward silence. He puts a plate on the table for Alex she was running right toward it and then Tasha got her. Alex started crying, it seemed like if someone were trying to kill her from how she cried. I took her from Tasha and gave her _the look_, she tried returning the look, but she looked away first, and I grinned. I put Alex on the chair and cut her waffles for her.

"So Rose, who's the father?" Tasha asks. I was about to tell her that it wasn't any of her business a bunch of other crap, but Lissa stopped. Well not literally, but she fainted! I ran over to her, even though she was like three feet away and kneeled down next to her. Christian did the same, he then picked her up.

"Call a doctor!" said Christian running up the stairs with Lissa, but he seemed to be struggling so I took Lissa and gave him a phone. I laid Lissa in her and Christian's bed. Christian then came in, his eyes looked watery.

"It's going to be okay." I said. "She's probably . . . well I don't know what could be wrong. Since I'm definitely _not_ a doctor." He smiled at that.

"Yeah, you're not responsible enough to be a doctor." Christian said and I threw one of the pillows at him. "Hey! It's not my fault you can't handle the truth!" I glared at him, but didn't throw pillow. Dimitri then came in.

"The doctor's here." He simply said.

"Tell him to come in." Christian said, serious again. A few moments later Dimitri came in with the doctor. "Where's Tasha?" Christian asks Dimitri while the doctor starts checking Lissa.

"She's taking a shower; she said she was really stressed out." He says, why would she be stressed out? She probably just wants attention.

I walked out of the room and went to mine; Alex wasn't in there, so I went into the living room. There on the couch was Alex sitting down watching, 'Ni Hao Kai-lan' I sighed and sat next to her. Dimitri then came in the room with an angry look on his face. "So tell me Rose, who's the father?" he asked.

"That is none of your business. You left me for Tasha; you shouldn't care what I did with my life." I said simply not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Rose, you know why I left. You know I care about you." he said to me trying to get my attention.

"If you cared about me, you would have got over the guilt and not left me for Tasha and then asked her to _marry you_. Or you would have at least kept in touch; you know call once in a while or something. But you didn't, so like I said before, it's none of your business." I said, holding Alex in my arms, using her to keep in control.

"Rose, I—"

"Dimitri, can I talk to you?" Tasha said, interrupting mine and Dimitri's conversation, most likely on purpose. He looked at me one more time and then left. I stayed there and watched the TV; 'Yo Gabba Gabba' was on now, great. I hated this show.

**Dimitri's POV**

I was going to tell Roza that I still loved her, that I was going to call off the wedding with Tasha. I had only engaged to Tasha because I thought I had finally got over Rose and I thought it was the right thing. But I was wrong; my feelings for Rose are stronger than ever. But I did want to know who the father of her daughter was; I just hope it's not Adrian. I had warned her to stay away from him. We walked toward our bedroom, as soon as Tasha was sure no one was able to hear or see us, she slapped me across the face! I had not seen that coming. "I can't believe you Dimka! What were you going to say to Rose?"

"That I love _her_!" she was about to slap me again, but I caught her hand in time.

"If you leave me I won't let you ever meet our baby. Yes, I am having your baby Dimka!" She's pregnant? She can't do this; she knows how much I've always wanted a child! I was going to tell her how I'll never let her do that but something caught my attention. There was Rose, with tears in her eyes, once she saw that Tasha and I had seen her she ran away.

* * *

**_Okay, hope you liked it, and hated Tasha! I'll update as soon as I have time, as long as YOU review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, so the question is: DEAL OR NO DEAL? Hahaha hope its a deal! ~Cynthia Valencia_**

**_P.S. Sorry that the chapters are short and/or if the characters are out of character! Again thank you! ")_**


	3. Hating Tasha

**Another chapter! :) Okay this chapter is really short :( i kind of rushed it so sorry, i was writing my other storry 'BaCkStAbBeR' and that took a while, and i was kind of tired of writing so SORRY! Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorite list. And also thanks for adding me to you favorite author list!

* * *

**

Back To Rose's POV

Tasha's pregnant, with Dimitri's baby? I ran away as soon as I heard Tasha say that. I need to talk to Lissa— I gasped out loud. Lissa! She was still in her room! I need to find out why she fainted. I went to my room, washed my face, and put eye drops in my eyes so they wouldn't be red. I didn't want Lissa to ask why I was like this, if she was awake that is. On my way to her and Christian's room I kept repeating in my head: I can't show weakness, I can't show weakness! Lissa was now awake; she and Christian had smiles on their faces. The doctor was no longer there. "Why are you guys so happy?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant!" Lissa said.

"Is everyone pregnant now!" I whispered loudly.

"What?" Lissa asked even though she had heard me.

"Nothing." I then remembered something and said "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Lissa said.

"Who's the dad? Ha! Just kidding, don't get mad Christian!" And then Dimitri and his _fiancé_ came in!

"What'd the doctor say?" Tasha asks with what looks like a _worried_ look on her face, but I doubt she even cares, she's a selfish bitch!

"Lissa's pregnant!" Christian says.

"Oh my gosh!" Tasha says.

"So tell him Tasha, tell him how he's going to have a _cousin_." I say in a _happy _voice.

"What?" Christian says. For some strange reason Tasha looked, unsure?

**Tasha's POV**

That stupid blood whore! She's so nosy! She had heard mine and Dimka's conversation! And she's now telling Christian! It wasn't even true! I'm not even pregnant; I just told Dimka that so he wouldn't leave me. Now I have to get pregnant. Dimka is mine whether she likes it or not! He would have become my guardian earlier if it wasn't for her! But I still got him!

"Uh . . . yes. I'm pregnant." I said and put my hand on my stomach like if there was actually a baby embryo inside.

"Congrats! Why didn't you tell us before?" Christian asked. And before I could answer he said, "That's not why you're getting married is it?" he asked looking from me to Dimka.

"No, I barely told Dimka. And while I was telling him Rose happened to overhear." I say looking at her when I said her name.

"That must be why you're such a bitch, because of your hormones right?" That blood whore asked.

"Rose!" Christian said to her looking very angry at her.

"What? It's true!" she said and I just rolled my eyes at her.

**Rose's POV (present time.)**

"So how long do you have stay in bed?" I ask Lissa when no said anything about my last comment.

"When ever I want." She said getting out of bed.

"Are you sure?" I ask her worried about her _and_ her baby.

"Yes." She says sounding a little frustrated. I walked out of her room and went to go get Alex who was now asleep on the couch. All that girl does is sleep! I picked her up and took her to my room I covered her with the blankets and there was a knock on the door. "Hey, let's talk." Lissa said coming into my room.

"About?"

"Are you going to tell Dimitri he's Alex's dad?" she asks in a very low whisper.

"Why should I? He won't care." I said in loud whisper.

"Yes he will Rose, it's obvious he still has feeling for you, just tell him."

"That's not true; if he did he wouldn't be engaged to Tasha! She wouldn't be pregnant!" I had that feeling when your about cry, but I tried my best not to, and not to let my eyes get watery.

"But he's the father, he deserves to know! Yes he left you, but seriously Rose he's Dimitri Belikov for crying out loud, he'll care!"

"Okay, let's say I tell him, and then what if he leaves? He has to go with Tasha you know. She is also going to have his kid!" I say

"Rose! just tell him!" Lissa says begging now.

I take a deep breathe and then say, "Fine." I then leave the room. I went to the living room. Dimitri was there on the couch _without_ Tasha. He looked at me when I sat next to him.

"Roza." He said and smiled at me, but I didn't smile back, I had a blank look.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"What is it Roza?" he asked.

"Dimitri you're—"

* * *

**Told you it was short! it was going to be longer but i thought this would be a better ending! :P so just review, and you'll find out what happens the next time i update. but you NEED to review! =) ~Cynthia Valencia**


	4. Didn't Tell Him

**Sorry haven't updated, here's the next chapter you're probably going to hate me now. Pleeasse review.**

* * *

I was about to say he's Alex's dad but _Tasha _interrupted me!

"Baby names!" she said and then added, "We need to find baby names that we like!" she said to Dimitri.

"Well I guess I'll let you do that." I said.

"Roza—"

"Come on, Dimka." Tasha says shaking him to get his attention back. And then I left. What a stupid bitch! She always has to ruin everything! I went back to my room and I barely noticed I was crying. Lissa then saw me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Tasha interrupted me, I was about to tell him but she came and said they need to look up _baby names_." I said and then added, "See, that's a sign that I shouldn't tell him."

"Or maybe she knew you were going to tell him something important so she interrupted you on _purpose_." She says. That could be true. Alex then came out of my room. I smiled at her and took her in my arms.

"Hey, Liss I think Alex is probably bored in this house. Can I go to that one park close to here?" I asked and wiped away my tears

"Ha! What am I you're mother!" she teased.

I laughed and then muttered, "No but it sure seems like it." she had heard and she lightly smacked my arm. Then I thought how my mother died. I and she weren't very close, but she was still my mom. Lissa had noticed my mood difference and looked sorry. "It's okay Liss." I had to go through the living room to get out through the front door, meaning I have to see _them_ to leave. I walked right out the door with Alex and never once looking at them. I was about to open the door to my car when I heard the door to Lissa's house close. I ignored it, and put Alex in her booster seat. I turned around about to get in but I was faced with, Dimitri.

"Can I go with you?" he asked.

"Why would you want to go to the park?"

"I need to think, so I could do it while I take a walk in the park." What is he a dog? I laughed to myself and he looked at me confused.

"I guess you can go." I got in; he went and got in the passenger seat. On the way to the park it was silent. Not a comfortable silence but an awkward silence. I was relived when we finally got there, I was about to runaway but I remembered Alex. I can't believe I almost forgot of her! I took her out of her seat and as soon as I got her out she went running to the playground. I went and sat on the bench. Dimitri did exactly what he said he'd do, he went for a walk. After about ten minutes, he came and sat right next to me. I acted like I didn't even notice his presence. But really, I could know right away when he got near. I could smell his after shave.

"Roz—Rose, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"I was going to tell you—" I stopped myself. Why would I tell him? He's going to be with Tasha. I am probably going to ruin their happiness. He could actually be in Tasha's baby's life from birth. But Alex? She's already three! I can't do that to him, I love him enough to let him be happy. He is with Tasha, and that makes him happy.

"Rose, just tell me."

"I was going to ask, when your wedding was." yup, such a lie. But that was the first thing that came to my mind, plus I also kind of wanted to know. He looked like he didn't believe me but didn't say anything.

"In a month." I was still going to be at Lissa's by then. I worked at a school, not a vampire academy or anything. I was off for two months, and my vacation barely started. He then added, "you can go if you'd like." I was definitely _not_ going. I wouldn't be able to go see the love of my life marry someone else. I thought he had actually loved me, but yet he left me. I would have never thought he'd do that. Another reason why I shouldn't tell him he's Alex's father. In a month, he'll be married. In a month he'll be with Tasha.

**Dimitri's POV (while he was taking a walk)**

Tasha's pregnant, and were getting married in a month. I'll never be with Rose. I made the stupid decision of leaving her and now I have to pay the consequences. She has a child, meaning she moved on. I should too. I need to marry Tasha because it's the right thing to do. She is having my child and I need to be there for her, unlike my own father. I need to do everything my father never did for me. Even if it means never being with Rose . . . After I left, I hardly spoke to Tasha. The only thing I did was guard her. I couldn't stop thinking about Roza. I had sent her letters, many letters, but she never wrote back. I would have called her but I didn't know her number. After a year of writing letters, I gave up hope of her ever writing back so I stopped. I got closer to Tasha, and we started dating. I thought I had forgotten about Rose. I had proposed to Tasha about three months ago. As soon as I saw Rose, all my feelings for came right back. Maybe Tasha just covered my feelings for her. But I can't do this to Tasha. She had been for me all this time. She is now caring my child I can't leave her now.

**Back to Rose's POV (present time)**

We soon left the park, Dimitri and I had played with Alex, it was like family bonding, but we weren't exactly a family since the father doesn't even know he's _the_ father. When we got to Lissa's, Christian was preparing dinner. I didn't see Lissa, or Tasha. Dimitri went to help Christian, while I went upstairs. I saw Tasha, and she was headed toward her and Dimitri's room. She saw me and rolled her eyes at me. I ignored her and went to my room. Yes I have definitely matured over the last three years. I sat on my bed and turned on the TV but I didn't really pay attention to it. Lissa then came in my room, again. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I'm not going to." She looked shocked.

"What? Why not?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Because! If you're my friend you'll understand me!" I said and she just nodded. Christian then came into my room.

"Dinner's ready." He said and then left. We went downstairs and sat at the dinner table. I sat next to Lissa and Alex. Christian had made stuffed chicken, white rice, and some vegetables. It was really good; Christian had always been good at cooking.

"So how many weeks are you?" Lissa asked Tasha, and Tasha practically choked on her food.

"I uh, I'm not sure." She said after she drank some water.

"How do you _not_ know?" I asked her.

"Well at least I know who the father is!" she said.

"For your information I do know who the father is! And it's—" I stopped myself before I could say it.

"See, you're such a blood whore you don't even know who the father is! You probably don't even know the guy!" she said.

"I know who he is! Maybe I just don't want to tell you!"

"I bet you don't even know! Just admit it already!"

"That's enough Tasha, if you ever say that about Rose again you better leave my house!" Lissa says. Tasha glared at me, threw her fork on her plate, and then left. Dimitri then went after her, of course. I took a deep breath and continued eating my food. If only she knew.

* * *

**REVIEW! ~Cynthia**


	5. Secrets

**SO So SO sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been having a lot of homework lately, and i don't even finish that. Haven't updated in what? 7 days? Wow that's bad! So if you guys want me to udate every day **_REVIEW_**. Yup that's what i need to update often. Okay If i at least get 15 reviews for this chapter I'll try to update tomorrow or Monday. I'm sorry if you guys are hating me 'cause i'm not making Rose tell Dimitri, but that's not going to happen 'til a while. That's a warning. It's not going to happen like at the end, but just wait a while, it'll happen. And Dimitri's not going to find out about Tasha 'til later also, sooo you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens! Oh yeah I found a way to write my story on my phone! So it won't take that long for me to update i hope. Oh i noticed i spelled Rose's mom's name wrong, i put Janie when it's Janine. I am sorry i should have looked into that, but i was lazy **_Sorry. _**And i appologize for all the mistakes i make in this chapter. **

**Whoops almost forgot!: i obviously don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters. **

* * *

I've been here with Lissa for approximately a week. She and Tasha have started planning more things for Tasha's wedding. Apparently it's going to be in a church near Lissa's house. I was surprised it wasn't going to be in Russia or something. Dimitri seemed really close to his family. I think Tasha chose to have here because of me; she wants to rub it in my face that she is going to _marry_ him. She had made me go with her and Lissa to pick out her dress; I said the exact opposite of my opinions. If I liked the dress I'd say it was ugly, if I thought it was ugly I said she should get it. Yes, I know very mature, right? But hey it's the least I could do, maybe even on her wedding day when she sees her dress again it'll be stained and ripped . . . I have no longer tried telling Dimitri about Alex. How can he not figure it out? Does he think I'm some blood whore? I was in my room, well Lissa's guest room, I think everyone went shopping, even Alex. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, I was really hungry. I looked through the cabinets and found something good: chocolate glazed donuts! I got one and bit into, I was so into the donut I didn't even notice someone was ringing the door bell. I went and put my donut on a paper towel and went to go get the door. I opened it and saw someone I have not seen since I left: Adrian! When he saw me he looked shocked and then amused. I had that feeling where you think you have something on your face but you really don't. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and when I pulled it back I saw it had chocolate on it! I forgot to wipe my mouth! Adrian brought his thumb by my mouth and wiped the corner of my mouth. "Rose, what are you doing here?" he asked, using my actual name instead of 'little dhampir.' When I graduated the academy, I left. Only Lissa and Christian knew where I was. Adrian visited me in my dreams right after I left, but since I didn't tell him where I was he gave up on me I suppose. I them inspected him; he looked the same, only difference was his finger. He had a wedding ring on. Why was everyone getting married or already married? I felt like such an outsider. But having Alex is all I need, since I can't have Dimitri. I just hope when she goes to school she doesn't throw a book at her teacher like I did. Then I remembered I still haven't answered Adrian's question.

"I uh came to visit Lissa." and then added "Congratulations! I didn't know you were married!" when I said that he grinned.

"Yeah, have been for the last year." I then hugged him. He didn't have that alcohol and cloves cigarettes scent. He just smelled like cologne!

"You don't drink or smoke anymore?" I asked shocked.

"Remember that I did that for the spirit affects, well I'm bonded to my wife. So she takes the darkness, and then I heal it." Heals it? That just sounds weird.

"What? How did you figure that out?"

"Well I was afraid of what the darkness would do to her, and then I just healed it one day, and I do that now and then. I was visiting someone who lives near here so I came to Lissa to teach her how to do it so the darkness wouldn't affect you anymore."

"Well, she went shopping." I said not bothering to say with whom.

"Okay, I'll come back later, probably with my wife." he said and then left. I didn't feel like eating my donut anymore. I lay on the couch and for some reason I started crying. Everyone is either married or engaged. Everyone has moved on with their life, everyone except me. My Dimitri has moved on, he is getting married _and_ having a baby. Does this mean I should do the same? I can't, I don't know how he moved on after he said he loved me. He was just going to guard Tasha then the next thing I know their engaged! I couldn't stop crying anymore, two weeks until Dimitri's wedding! Before I could clean my face Dimitri came in with Alex in his arms. He and she were laughing, perfect father/daughter moment.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I totally ruined the moment. And then Tasha came in and ruined the moment even more.

I sighed, wiped my tears, and simply said "nothing." I went up stairs and to the bathroom that was in my room. I washed my face and then looked in the mirror. I looked awful! My hair was tangled from me lying in the couch, and my eyes were bloodshot from crying! I grabbed a brush and started combing my hair. I put some eye drops in my eyes, that didn't help. I went back to my room and sat on my bed. There was a knock on my door, of course probably Lissa!

"Come in." I said softly. I was wrong it wasn't Lissa, I was looking down but I could smell the familiar scent of _his _aftershave.

"Rose, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, I know something is wrong." well duh something is wrong! You're getting married!

"It's nothing." I said, not caring he said not to say that. I then sighed; I still haven't looked at him. Then out of no where he cupped my face in his hand and tilted my head up to make me look at him. He was crouched down so we could be looking each other in the eyes, our lips were only inches apart . . . How badly I wanted his lips on mine. In his eyes it looked he too was thinking the same. But I turned away, I can't do this. He's engaged, I wouldn't want my fiancé doing that behind my back. He probably knew what I was thinking because he stepped back.

"Roza . . ." he said, he doesn't call me that anymore. The last time he did was when he barely arrived. I left my room before he said anything, what was he going to say? I have no idea. Alex was with Lissa and Christian on the couch watching the movie 'Wall-E' that movie was old but Alex liked it for some reason. I sat next to Lissa and she gave me a worried look. The movie was at the part where Wall-E was getting squished by the machine where Eve was suppose to place the plant, meaning it was almost over. Tasha was no where to be around. That was good news.

"Rose did you leave a half eaten donut on the counter?" Christian asks when he went to the kitchen.

"What? Me? Why would you think that?" I ask faking innocence.

"Just throw it away." he says. I got up and walked very slowly toward the kitchen.

"Rose, seriously? What are you a ten year old?"

"Fine!" and I started walking even slower.

"Never mind I throw it away myself." he said and threw away the donut and I grinned. For blood, I don't know exactly what Christian and Lissa do. Strange I know. Christian got some juice and then Alex came in.

"Where's my juice?" she asked him. He got a juice box from the fridge and gave it to her. She ripped the straw off from the package and tried put it in the hole. When she did, it squirted out and wet her shirt. Christian and I started laughing. She looked like she was about to start crying so I took her up stairs. But I heard someone's footsteps and I walked slowly upstairs hoping it wouldn't be Dimitri. It wasn't, it was Tasha, she was headed toward the restroom her back to me. I still can't believe Dimitri's with her. He wouldn't be if I just told him the truth, if I told him he was Alex's father. I went to my room's bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. I bathed Alex and changed her I took her down stairs and left her watching 'The Backyardagains' I went back to my room and laid in my bed.

After what seemed like forever I got up and went downstairs. Alex was no longer their. I looked every where, but she wasn't here. I went back to my room to see if she were there but she wasn't, Dimitri was. "Roza what's wrong?" he asked.

"Alex, I can't find her."

"She went out with Lissa and Christian, they didn't want to bother you so they didn't tell you." he said. "Rose, why didn't you listen to me?" he asks.

"What? Listen to you? About what?"

"You didn't stay away from Adrian like I told you to and look at the consequences."

"I didn't get with Adrian! And he is not Alex's father if that's what you're thinking!" I snapped.

"Then who is?" he asks.

"You are." I say and then wonder why I just said that.

"You are such a liar! You think you could have someone else's kid and then say it's mine? You blood whore!" and then he starts fading, everything starts fading and I hear Lissa calling me.

I open my eyes and she has a worried look. "Rose, are you okay? I came up here to see if you wanted to go have dinner with us, but you were asleep and I saw you were sweating a lot and tossing and turning, so I woke you up." I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. It was a dream, I guess when I laid down I didn't notice I fell asleep.

"Yeah sure I'll go, let me take a shower though." I say and she nods and then leaves.

After I take a shower, blow dry and curl my hair I put on a pair of black jeans, a white shirt that had lace above it and showed everything that made me look that much better and black high heals. I put some make-up on and then went downstairs. While I was in the shower Lissa must have changed Alex because she had a cute dress on that I did _not_ buy. Now after that dream I totally did _not_ want to tell Dimitri about Alex.

Nor Lissa or Tasha wore a dress. No one wore anything too fancy and nothing too simple. We went to a restaurant near Lissa's house, I guess it was a restaurant for Moroi too because they had feeders there, maybe this is how Lissa and Christian survive? Tasha excused herself to go to the restroom, about a minute later so did I. I actually needed to go pee, not just for drama. I walked over to the restroom and slowly opened the door big enough for I could make sure she wasn't there, but she was. Weirdest thing was that she was buying a tampon from one of those machines that most woman restrooms have. Wait if you're pregnant, you wouldn't have your period. Does this mean Tasha's not pregnant? I slowly closed the door. I went back to the table, I still had to pee. But I don't want Tasha to know that I know her little secret. I couldn't help but smile. This was going to be great! "Rose what are you smiling at?" Lissa asks out loud instead of using the bond.

"They have really good here!" I say. And that bitch isn't pregnant! I mentally add.

* * *

**Yes! i finally had Rose find out! Now the question you'll be wondering is: will she tell Dimitri? I guess you'll have to keep reading! So want me update well **_review_**! I finally got Last Sacrifice! I know like barely? Well yeah no one got it for me so i had it to buy it with my own money! Please review! I hope you liked this chapter~Cynthia Valencia_")**


	6. Second Woman

**Sorry i haven't updated, every time i'm about to update, BAM i have a bunch of homework and can't. i really need to work on my school work and stuff. So i started writing this the day before yesterday on my phone. i'm trying my best to make them longer, but i don't know it's hard, but at least i'm trying right? Thank you guys very much for reading my story and reviewing! And anybody new who adds me to their favorite author and/or added this story to your favorite list, it means a lot to me. Come on i hope this story's reviews passes 100! none of my story's has ever gone that far, soooooo pleeeeeeeaaaaaase keep reading and reviewing this story!**

**I Don't Own Vampire Academy Or Any Of Its Characters.**

* * *

Dinner was awkward, but I couldn't help but be happy. Tasha's NOT pregnant! But if Dimitri believed her, than that means they had to have had been uh _together_. All my happiness vanished at that moment; I had never really considered that. If he would have done that, knowing him, he must LOVE her . . . right? Why does life have to be this difficult? I then lost my appetite, I now felt sick, and said "Excuse me, I need some air." I left and heard someone else leave after me. I walked outside and took a deep breath; I barely noticed how cold it was. I didn't even have a jacket or sweatshirt. I then felt someone put a jacket over my shoulders. I turned around to see Dimitri, I felt even sicker then. "What do you want?" I asked not caring that I sounded very rude.

"Rose are you okay? You look a little pale." he says instead of answering my question. He put the back of his hand to my forehead.

"We don't get sick, you should know that." I say but I didn't push his hand away. He noticed that and placed it on my cheek. He started bringing our faces closer together, our lips were so close.

"Dimka?" I heard Tasha say. We jerked away from each other and I gave him his duster back. "Oh, Dimka there you are." she said when she finally saw us. She glared at me and then went to hug him. "We're leaving already." she said to Dimitri and me.

"But you guys barely started eating." I say.

"I'm not feeling good, must be the pregnancy." Ha right!

"Oh really? What's wrong?" I ask like if I really cared. Tasha looked at me surprised but didn't answer the question. She pulled Dimitri along with her and they walked away. I walked slowly behind them; I did not want to stay outside in the cold.

We went back to Lissa's house; it was still early so I couldn't go to sleep. I changed into comfortable cloths and changed Alex also. We went down stairs and everybody was on the couch. I went and sat next to Lissa, while Alex went and sat on Dimitri's lap. He didn't mind, but Tasha did. Am I going to make Dimitri stay away from Alex? I don't think that's a very nice thing to do. But at least now Alex at least met him once right?

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" asked Christian.

"Wall-E" yelled Alex.

"We already watched Wall-E." Christian said in a whiny voice.

"Yeah Alex, we already watched that movie." I said agreeing with Christian, which was such a miracle.

"How about—" before Christian could finish someone rang the door bell.

"I'll get it." I said and got up to get the door. I opened the door to see Adrian and a Moroi woman, whom was pregnant!

"Hello Rose, this is Elizabeth." he said meaning to the pregnant Moroi. "Elizabeth this is Rose." she glared at me but it was soon replaced with a SMILE.

"Please come in." I say and open the door so they could come in.

Why would she look at me like that? She doesn't even know me. Seriously? What was her problem?

"Adrian?" said Lissa when she saw him. She hugged him for about a second. "Hi, I'm Lissa." she said to Elizabeth.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth." she said with a smile, not once glaring at her like she did to me.

As soon as Dimitri saw Adrian he grew angry, but when he saw Elizabeth he probably knew he was with her and so he calmed down.

"You're pregnant?" I ask Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I'm four months already."

"Adrian, why didn't you tell me?" I ask him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." he said.

So married and getting pregnant is what's in. Well I already was pregnant, so all I have to is get married and I'll fit right in. "I'll be back I'm going to bathroom." I said, but no one paid attention to me. I went upstairs and before I could go to the restroom, Elizabeth stopped me.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, it's just . . . When Adrian saw you, I feel love through the bond, but I just realized, he loves you, but just as a friend. He told me how he use to feel about you. I'm sorry." she said.

Oh, well at least I got a reason why right?

"It's okay, I understand. Do you know if you're going to have a boy or girl?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm having a boy." she says happily.

"That's great!" I say.

"Yeah, well I'll let you go to the bathroom now." well at least she paid attention to me. When I went back down stairs, Elizabeth was watching the movie they put on. Lissa and Adrian were in the kitchen most likely discussing that whole healing the darkness process.

"Mom?" says Alex, who's still with Dimitri.

"Yeah?" I said, and she patted the space next to Dimitri. "Oh, you want me to sit next to you?"  
She nodded and I sat next to Dimitri and she was in the middle of us. Tasha was probably going to hate this!

I was right because Tasha then said "Dimka, can I talk to you?" in a angry tone.

"Uh sure." he said and left me and Alex.

**Dimitri's POV**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tasha exclaimed.

"I'm not doing anything." I say.

"You were just with that blood whore and her stupid daughter! What do you mean nothing! If you want to stay with that blood whore, well then go right ahead, but don't think you're going to meet my baby!" she said.

"Tasha do not call her that and do not call her daughter stupid! I am not going to leave you, not while you're like this." yes, that's not a good idea but I can not leave her. She seemed to calm down after that.

"Lets go to bed Dimka?" she suggested.

"Okay." I said not wanting to get her more upset.

**Back to Rose's POV**

Dimitri never came back, Tasha probably didn't let him. I had to help Lissa try and heal the darkness by being her guennipig. Well she already was my bond mate might as well. After about I don't know how many hours, she finally succeeded. Well that's what Adrian had said since he's the one that sees auras. It was late already; Alex was asleep on the couch. We insisted Adrian and Elizabeth stay because it was late, but they said it was okay and left. "Well good-night, Lissa, Christian. I'm going to hit the hay." I say.

"Okay good-night." Lissa and Christian say at the same time. Ah they're going to be awesome parents. I carried Alex upstairs and laid her on the bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was over taken by sleep. I was used to the vampire schedule, so when I woke up it was dark. I went down stairs, but no one was up yet. I decided to go out for a run, since this whole time here I haven't worked out or ran. I walked back up stairs, changed my cloths, tied my hair into a ponytail, and left out side. I had taken my cell phone and IPod. I put the volume on my IPod on high and started jogging. After about ten minutes I had a feeling someone was near me, I didn't get the nausea I did when a Strigoi was near, which I haven't gotten in a long time. I took out my earphones from my ears and stuffed them in my sweatpants pocket. I turned around and knocked whoever was in back of me down. I couldn't see, but I was on top of them, I was face to face with . . . Dimitri! How could I have not known, my eyes adjusted to the dark and I could see him smiling.

"Ah Roza, always prepared for anyone, even if they aren't doing anything." I didn't laugh or comment, how could I when I was still on top of him. This situation was so, weird. Our lips were about half an inch apart. I was about to turn away and get off him, but then his lips finally met mine. He kissed me slowly at first, but then harder and more passionate. He rolled us over so he was on top of me instead of the opposite. His hands were on my waist, mine were around his neck. The Dimitri I knew in the academy would have never done this, not while being engaged. It was bad enough about our age. But at this moment, do I really care that he's engaged to Tasha? Nope, but what if Lissa gets up and doesn't find me what if she gets worried. What about Alex? I slid my hands from his neck to his chest and pushed him away.

"I need to get back." I said and with that he got off me and helped me get up. What am I doing? I can't be doing this, not while knowing he loves someone else, or that he thinks he got her pregnant! I am like his second woman, I mean nothing to him. Seriously, why am doing something so stupid? As Dimitri and me walked back to Lissa's house, it was silent and awkward. None of us spoke about what just happened or what could have happened. I had noticed Dimitri had a similar outfit to mine, he had a T-shirt and sweatpants too. I thought no one was awake when I had got up, I was wrong. Dimitri had been awake. Of course he was, he was an early riser. When we walked inside the house, it smelled like someone was making french toast. I walked into the kitchen and Christian, Lissa and Alex were there. I walked toward Alex. "Mommy!" she said and jumped to me. I laughed at her and was happy she wasn't crying or something. She saw Dimitri and said "Dada!" I froze, so did Lissa and Christian. Dimitri well he, smiled? He took her from me and told her hi. But he looked kind of sad for some reason.

**Dimitri's POV**

When she called me dad, well I couldn't help but be happy. How much I wished I were her father. But I wasn't, if I would have stayed with Rose, Alex wouldn't be here. Rose would have maybe become a guardian. Which would be better? I felt something strange when I was with Alex, she always brought me happiness. I felt as if I had a connection to her. I feel like I need to protect her, like I can never leave her. But why would I feel this for Rose's daughter?

**Back to Rose's POV**

Tasha came into the kitchen and glared at me like usual, no longer caring that people knew she hated me. When she saw Alex with Dimitri she glared at me once again. I shrugged and ate some French toast. Dimitri put Alex on a chair next to me and he sat next to her. Strange how all the time we somehow were always put together. The only sound was our forks touching the plate. "When's your vacation over?" Lissa asks me.

"Uh, in about one and a half months I think." I say.

"So you're going to my wedding?" Tasha asks.

"I don't know, I didn't get an invitation." I say trying to make an excuse not to.

"You don't need one." she says.

"Sure, I'll go." I say. What would she do if I told her I knew her dirty little secret?

* * *

**Dimitri will find out soon about everything just be patient please. You can hate me, but don't hate my story! i don't want to give up on this one too. So if you want me to update well then review! ~CVBHG**


	7. News, News, And More News

**What's up! Wow 92 reviews! You guys make me soooooooo happy! Okay some of you might be happy with this chapter and some of you might be dissappointed with this chapter, i don't know. I update every week now, i don't really like that, but hey i have to do my homework! So my friend read this story and reviewed but didn't put her name and said i was creative! haha right, i told her theres tons of stories like these! i don't think its very creative. Anyway on with story 'cause i'm probably annoying you! **

**I don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters.**

* * *

Dimitri's and Tasha's wedding was getting closer and closer. I could either confess everything to Dimitri or loose him forever. Would he even believe me if I told him the truth? Would he be angry? Would I ruin his life doing this? Two weeks. I have two weeks to decide. Alex and I helped Lissa clean her house. Alex cleaned the couch, I cleaned the bathrooms and Lissa cleaned everything else. After we finished cleaning Lissa and I collapsed on the couch. A while later we heard glass shatter in the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen and Alex had broken a cup, she had fallen. She had a few cuts; oh crap I hope glass didn't get in them. Tasha, Dimitri, and Christian were now in the kitchen probably wondering what happened. "I'll clean it up you go get Alex bandaged up." Lissa said. I took Alex to my room's bathroom and sat her on the sink. What's stopping me now? Why don't I just tell Dimitri everything? Tasha's not pregnant, so what's the problem? Am I that stubborn? I cleaned and bandaged Alex's cuts and went back down stairs to a clean kitchen. Lissa and Christian were there. I went outside, Alex stayed inside with Lissa and Christian.

I sat on the porch swing, which I barely noticed was there. After a moment someone else came outside. I turned to see Dimitri; he was on guardian mode not showing any emotion. I turned back around and he sat next to me.

"Dimitri I need to talk to you." I said and still didn't meet his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I-I . . . I should have told you before but, Dimitri you're . . . Alex's dad. I—" before I could finish he interrupted me.

"What? And you didn't tell me? You did the same thing Tasha's threatening me of doing! Why didn't you tell me?" he says very loudly, and I thought he had good control. Hey this is a good thing Lissa has no neighbors!

"How did you expect me to tell you! You said you couldn't stand the guilt! What would the have been the difference?"

"I would have stayed, I would have never left! I tried to communicate with you! I wrote you letters! You could have told me then!"

"You're such a liar! I never got one single letter from you! And why would you do that! You love Tasha! You think she's pregnant! Since when do you act without thinking?"

"Wait . . . Did you just say I _think_ she's pregnant?" oh crap, eh might as well say everything.  
"Yes! I said think! 'Cause you're fiancé is a fuken lying bitch! She's not even pregnant!" right when I said it Tasha came outside.

"You stupid blood whore! You would really go that low and say that!"

"It's the truth! What kind of pregnant person gets their period!" Dimitri turned to Tasha. I hope Lissa and Christian keep Alex inside. Tasha glared at me and was about to slap me but Dimitri caught her wrist.

"By doing that, you're admitting what Rose says is true. I want a pregnancy test done." Dimitri tells her. He then lets go of her and leaves without another look at me or her. I go back inside; well at least he didn't call me a blood whore like in my dream right? As soon as I reach the living room, Lissa is there for me.

"Rose! What happened?" she says.

"Let's go to my room." I say and we go and take Alex with us.

As soon as we reach my room Lissa says, "What happened?"

"I told Dimitri everything."

"What do you mean _everything_? I thought the only thing he didn't know was that Alex was his daughter."

"Well that and that Tasha's not pregnant."

"What! How do you know?"

"Come on! What kind of pregnant lady buys tampons?"

Lissa stayed quiet for a while and then says, "What'd he say?"

"He asked why I didn't tell him before." I said and then sighed. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Dimitri said he wrote me letters, and I never got any letters."

"That is strange." Lissa stayed with me for a while and then left. I then started crying, me telling him didn't make a difference.

"Why are you sad mom?" Alex asks me. She had a worried look on her face, which I hardly ever saw.

"I'm not sad."

"You're crying." she said.

I hugged her and buried my face in her hair. What am I suppose to do now? Will Dimitri still get married now? What will happen with Alex? I stayed like that for I don't know how long.

"Come on Alex lets go back downstairs." I said. Then I looked in the mirror and my eyes were bloodshot from crying. My cheeks had trails of dried tears, I looked horrible, but I don't really care anymore. No one was in the living room or the kitchen. It was barely the evening, and everyone was in their room, meaning Tasha and Dimitri were probably together. I sighed loudly and sat on the couch. I think Alex and I should leave soon, coming here only brought drama. Alex sat next to me quietly, Alex's head shot up when she heard the front door open and then close. I stayed there and didn't even look until I saw Dimitri right in front of me. I looked away from him like before. Has he been outside this whole time?

"Rose, we need to talk." He says in a blank tone.

"About?" I say.

"Rose, I'm serious. You've kept me away for two, three years. But not anymore!" he says losing control again.

"Well whose fault is it?" I say losing my control too. I took a deep breath; three year olds aren't supposed to watch their parents argue. I turned on the TV and changed it to 'Nick Jr.', and then walked outside, Dimitri followed. "Don't ever yell at me in front of my daughter!" I say to him.

"You mean _our_ daughter!" I turned around and took another deep breath. If I didn't, I'd probably hit him, or maybe knee him uh _somewhere_. I don't know where this anger came from, it's not from spirit.

"Well what do you want to do?" I say more calmly.

"I'm canceling my wedding . . . If Tasha's not pregnant." he says.

"Seriously? So that means you don't believe me?" I was about to walk away but he got my wrist and restrained me there.

"What if you were wrong?"

"Then go buy a fucken pregnancy test!"

"I already did." he says.

"So you don't get married to Tasha then what?" I ask.

"It surprises me that you're not pushing me away." he says.

"I know how it feels to never meet your dad, and you know how it is to know him but not be with him. I bet my father knew about me. Did he ever try to meet, no. Did he ever call me, no. Did he ever just come visit me, no. Do I think he cares about me . . . , no. I don't want the same for Alex. But I rather us be together as a family then not be together at all." I say and barely notice my eyes were watery. I never knew how sad I was about never meeting my dad until now. One tear rolled down my cheek and Dimitri wiped it away with his thumb, then tilted my head up and kissed me. Soft and slow at first then harder and more passionate like always. I backed away first and then said, "What if Tasha is somehow pregnant? You will get married?"

He sighed and then thought for a moment, "No, I will not marry her." he said.

"Did you really fall in love with her?" I ask.

"No."

"Then why did you sleep with her?" I ask. He seemed uncomfortable with the question, and so did I.

"I thought I was over you." he finally says.

"So if I think I'm over you I can go sleep with Jesse?" I ask. He flinched at that.

"That's not the same! I—"

"Yes it is. Both Tasha and Jesse are bastards." I say. Dimitri didn't say anything, but I knew he thought the same as I did.

"So what, I don't marry Tasha, and I move in with _you_?"

"Why don't we go have Tasha take the test?" I ask even though I already know she's not pregnant. He nodded and we went inside, Alex was still watching TV. We went to his _and_ Tasha's room; she was there on the bed reading a magazine. She glared at me and then looked at Dimitri with a confused look.

"Here, you need to take the test." he says and than hands her a pregnancy test. She looks at it for a minute and then gets up and goes to the bathroom. I lean against the wall and close my eyes. Tasha then comes out with the stick in her hands.  
"You washed your hands right?" I ask. She doesn't answer and just glares at me.

"It takes ten minutes." she says, looking at Dimitri.

"Why don't you just say the truth, I know you're not pregnant." I say. And again she doesn't answer me. Talk about awkward! I decide not to say anything else since I'm not going to get answered. These were going to be some long ten minutes. I felt like I looked at my watch every second. I don't know why I'm so worried when I know she's not pregnant.

When it was finally ten minutes Dimitri says, "If she's pregnant it'll say PREGNANT if she's not, it'll say NOT PREGNANT." Slowly, Dimitri looked at the test and when he saw it, he went white. No this can't be happening! She's not pregnant! I took the test from Dimitri and in the small box it read: PREGNANT.

**Tasha's POV**

I said I'd get pregnant, and I did. I am not going to let my Dimka be with that stupid blood whore, not after all the work it took me to get him. The real father of this baby will never be revealed. As soon as that whore saw the results she was shocked, I don't know how she figured out I wasn't pregnant at first, but it doesn't matter anymore since I'm pregnant now. Dimka and I will get married, and we will have this baby together, no matter what.

* * *

**Omigosh! I wanted that to happen differently but i just couldnt help it! i wanted Dimitri to know sooooooo badly! So yeah what'd you think? review! (i know i sound desperate) Okay seriously, review and tell me what you think! When ever i get emails saying someone reviewed they always makes me smile! Like no joke! Well i'll update soon! maybe even this weekend 'cause i have a four-day-weekend! Yay! Hahaha. Remember its a **_maybe _**:) ~Cynthia Valencia**


	8. Goodbye

**This chapter is crap! That's because i feel like crap right now, i'm sick or i have allergies WHATEVER. It's short, i was going to make it longer but i have a pretty bad headache. I only updated because its been a while since i have. i have bad news by the way, its at the end of the chapter. **

**I don't own the Vampire Acdemy or any of its characters. :/**

* * *

Is this really happening? Is Tasha somehow really pregnant? Is my life really this bad? The love of my life is having a child with some stupid jerk? I found her buying tampons, was I mistaken? Or did she cheat on Dimitri? Would she do something so cruel just to separate us? I left the room without another word. I quickly walked over to my room. It had gotten quite messy since I've been here. There were some clothes on the floor, bed wasn't made, etc. I got all my and Alex's clothes and put them in my suitcases. Dimitri left me when things got hard for him, why can't I do the same? I finished packing my clothes and started packing my toiletries. When I went to the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror, I saw my cheeks had trails of tears. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I wiped my tears, and finished packing _all_ of my and Alex's stuff. I cleaned up the room so everything looked exactly like it did when I had barely come. The bed was perfectly made with the purple and black zebra print comforter. The small black couch in the corner had nothing on it like it did before. You get the point, the room was clean. The bedroom's door then opened and a worried Lissa came in, but she stopped when she saw the luggage.

"You're . . . you're leaving already?" she said sadly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Liss but I'm tired of all the stupid drama here. I can't take everything that's happened; I'm not going to take Tasha's crap anymore." I say and start walking out the door. I slowly walk down the stairs with the luggage. Alex is in the living room, eyes glued to the TV with Christian by her side. "Alex, we're leaving." I say, she looks at me and sees the luggage.

"MOM! I don't want to go home!" she says and starts crying. Here comes a tantrum! "Alex, we're leaving right now." I say while gritting my teeth. She was about to say something else but I gave her _the look_. Her eyes widened, but she came to me.

"You're leaving?" Christian asks.

"Yeah." I say without giving him an explanation. He comes up and hugs me.

"I'll make sure Lissa and I go visit you soon." He whispers. I nod and turn to get my luggage. When I turn around I see Dimitri near Alex.

"Roza—" I ignore him and pick up luggage once again. Lissa comes to my side and takes one of the bags, the small one of course. We walk out of her house and walk towards the door. This was probably the last time I'd ever come visit Lissa. I opened the trunk to my Pontiac and stuff my stuff inside.

"I got used to you being here." Lissa says.

"I have to leave before you start getting moody, having cravings, and stuff." I say and she laughs.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" she says.

"You're right it's Christian's." I say and she laughs even more. "Well goodbye." I say and then hug her.

"We'll visit you soon." She says. I nod and put Alex in the car and then get in. I start the engine and put it in drive, Dimitri comes out of the house then, when I see him I push the gas and start heading home. Bastard. Can't believe I let myself fall for him once again.

"Mom, where's Dimi?" asks Alex.

"Who?" I ask not understanding her.

"Dimi! Why did we leave Dimi?" she asks. Didn't know she called Dimitri Dimi.

"He had to stay honey." I say trying my best not to seem mean.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he had to." I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"BECAUSE!" I can't believe I just yelled at my own three year old daughter! She starts crying and I just leave her. I don't know what's happened to me. I am so stressed out. On the rest of the way back it was quiet, I kept remembering things that had happened between me and Dimitri. Like memories when I was still a student and were training. And I thought about the night in the cabin. I don't know why I am thinking about all of this. Sometimes memories can be the best thing ever, sometimes they can just bring pain to your heart . . .

* * *

**This is wear you guys come in! What should happen? Please review! I need your guys' help! Oh yeah my bad news is i might not be able to update in a long time if i don't do it soon because my brother might take off the internet! :O I'd try to write it at school but this website is blocked. So maybe another chapter won't be up soon. PLEASE JUST REVIEW! ~Cynthia_Valenica**

**P.S. If you are a BaCkStAbBeR fan another chapter will be up sooon and a quick, awful ending is NOT happening! ")**


	9. Tragedy

_I'm sorry i haven't updated, but i hardly have time any more. You've probably heard that story like a thousand times so whatever. _

_Hope you enjoy!")_

_I don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters._

* * *

We had been on the road for more then an hour already, my eyes were more then watery. I could hardly see because of the rain and my tears, I was about to wipe them away but before I could, I saw a car's headlights to the right side of the car. I tried going faster to avoid it, but I was too late. The car hit us, on the side where Alex was . . . I tried getting out of my seat to go to Alex, but I was stuck. I could hear voices now, I thought they were from people outside but when I opened my eyes I saw I was _dead_ wrong. They were the ghosts' voices. My head started to hurt like it were about to burst, I closed my eyes and . . .

\_/

_**I watched as she drove off, with ****our**** daughter. I had to go after her; I ****needed**** to go after her. I walked over to Lissa, but before I could say anything she said, "You're going after her right?"**_

_"**Of course, but there's two problems, one I don't even know where she lives, and second I don't have a car. I'm pretty sure taxis don't drive around here." **_

_**"I'll let you borrow one of my cars, and she lives in Clovis." Never thought Rose would live in a city like Clovis. Lissa lives in Sacramento, so I have a pretty long drive. We walked over to her garage; while she was telling me Rose's address. She gave me the keys to Christian's Corvette. I looked at her questioningly and she just shrugged. I was about to get in the car when her phone rang. "Hello?" she said to whoever it was. "Yes this is her." she says looking worried. "What? When?" I also start getting worried. "Oh my goodness! I'll be there very soon!" and then she hangs up. She looks at me with tears building in her eyes.**_

_"**Who was it? What's wrong?" I ask her.**_

_"**Rose . . . she was in a . . . accident." I didn't really know how to react; the love of my life was in an accident.**_

_"**Is she okay? Is Alex okay?" I ask. **_

_"**I don't know! But we have to go!" I nod, but then stop. **_

_"**What about Christian and Tasha?" **_

_"**I'll go get Christian, I don't know if you really want to take Tasha." She says as she goes to get Christian. Why would Tasha want to go see if Rose is okay? She'd probably be happy. But before I could choose, Lissa came with a now worried Christian, they don't say anything, so we get inside the car. Lissa told us that Rose had the accident an hour away, so we're an hour away from Rose. We sped off to the hospital, I was probably going more then ninety miles per hour, but I didn't care. Even though I have two Moroi with me, for the first time, I'm actually putting a dhampir before a Moroi. **_

_**Finally when we got to the hospital, using GPS, I ran out of the car and to the hospital. Lissa and Christian could barely keep up, but I didn't really care. I could hardly stop when I got the receptionist. "What room is Rosemarie Hathaway in?" I practically scream at the nurse. She look pretty frightened but kept her cool, and then she typed in the name. **_

_"**I'm sorry but she can't receive visitors." She says not looking me in the eye. **_

_"**What about Alex Hathaway?" she typed in the name but looked confused when she saw the result. **_

_"**There is no Alex Hathaway here." I didn't know Alex's full name! What kind of father am I! Before I could try guessing names, Lissa got there panting. **_

_"**We'd like the room number . . . for . . . Alexandra . . . Hathaway . . ." said Lissa breathless. Alexandra was my daughter's name, how did I not know that? **_

_"**She can't have visitor either." **_

_"**You will give us the room number." Lissa says looking the nurse in the eyes. **_

_**She looks at the screen and then says, "Rosemarie Hathaway is in room 109, and Alexandra is in room 135." We go to Rose's room first, we were about to walk in, but the doctor was inside, Rose was awake. Her right arm was in a cast, she had a few bruises and cuts on her face, that was all I could see, the rest of her body was covered by the blanket. After a few minutes the doctor came out of the room. **_

_"**How is she?" I ask him. **_

_**He looks at us and then says, "She has a broken arm and leg, few minor cuts and bruises. She will be fine; just a little time to heal and rest will be all."**_

_"**What about my daughter? How is Alex-andra?" the doctor then avoided my eyes. **_

_"**The car hit the side she was on; she was more affected from the accident. She lost a lot of blood. She needs blood, but before we could look for a donor, Rosemarie told us to take hers, even though we told her we recommend she shouldn't do it, she disagreed. So we need to take some blood test and see if their blood matches." He says and then walks away before we could say anything. **_

\_/

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, I don't know when I got here, or how. I tried to get up but before I could, I saw I had a cast on both my arm and leg. Then the doctor came in. "Where's my daughter?" He stays quiet and doesn't answer me. "TELL ME WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"She's in her own room."

"How is she?"

"The car-"

"Yes I know what happened, just tell me what's wrong with my daughter!"

"She needs blood. She lost quite a lot of blood. We'll have to look for a donor that has the same kind of blood like her."

"Just take the blood from me, I don't care how much you take, just do it!"

He nodded and then said, "I'll be back with a nurse soon." He left and then a few minutes later the door opened and Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian came in. Dimitri looked more then angry.

"I can't believe you! You know this is all your fault? If you wouldn't have left, our daughter wouldn't be close to _dying_! Can you believe from you being so selfish this is happening! Your stupid mistakes just hurt our daughter!" I really couldn't believe Dimitri just yelled at me in front of two of my best friends! I would have said something back but I didn't because I knew he was right. Everything that is hapening is all of my fault. Everything is always my fault. Maybe everyone's life around my would be better without me . . .

* * *

_I don't blame you if you think this chapter sucks! _

_It will get better very soon! _

_I hope to answer all your questions! _

**_Please review!_**

_I really need your opinions and suggestions!_

_~CVBHG ") _


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEY!**_

_**I would say I didn't have time, but thats not true.**_

_**I kind of got lazy and bored so i wouldnt write.**_

_**If you've noticed I wrote three new stories. **_

_**But I'm only going on with two!**_

_**Will that effect this story?**_

_**I do not know. **_

_**But I'll make sure to update this one more often since its older. **_

_**PLease don't hate me!**_

I don't own the Vampire Academy or any of its characters.

* * *

I got what Dimitri had just said out of my mind as the doctor came into my room once again with a nurse. I never really liked needles, but I'd do anything for my daughter.

"Doctor, what are you going to do?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm going to take blood from Miss Hathaway for her daughter. I need all of you to leave the room." He said not looking at them. He was preparing everything he needed to take my blood. It gave me the chills, but I already had some needles in my arm.

"That won't be necessary; I'll give her the blood. She is my daughter." Dimitri answered acting like if I were nothing.

"Well, it would be safer; I suppose that'd be best." The doctor responded.

"No! I already said take it from me!" the monitor started going crazy because of my heart.

"Rose calm down, this is not going to get you anywhere." Said Lissa, she had been quiet the whole time. Wait, Lissa! She can heal Alex! Why had I been so blind? None of this would be necessary, Alex would be fine again and everything would be normal!

"Lissa, I think you can _help_ Alex." I say not saying heal because of the doctor and nurse.

_What if since she's close to . . . death, she becomes shadow-kissed?_ She responds in my head. I hadn't thought about that. I would never want my daughter to go through what I did. I wouldn't be able to bear it. Would this somehow affect Lissa?

"Miss Hathaway, you need to heal and rest. You will not be able to do that if we take blood from you. So just let us take the blood from the father." Before I could disagree, he, Dimitri, and the nurse left. It really was as if I were nothing! But then again it was for the best, my daughter was more important.

"Rose, what happened? How did it happen? Are you feeling okay?" Christian asks. He was the first to ask how I was feeling, even Lissa; my best friend hadn't asked me yet.

"I . . . I couldn't see, and then out of nowhere a car hit us. I feel awful! Dimitri had been right, this is my entire fault! I should be the one in that room dying! Not Alex!"

"Rose it's not your fault. Things happen for a reason, maybe there's a reason for this." Lissa says.

"Dimitri wouldn't have said it if it weren't true!" before they could reply another nurse came in, it was a guy this time.

"You guys need to let her rest, it'd be best if you leave." The nurse said to Lissa and Christian. The smiled slightly at me and left. "You need to rest, that's the only way you'll get better." The nurse said and smiled at me. He looked at me a little longer and then left.

I tried sleeping but I couldn't. I started biting my nails until my fingers started to hurt. But after I started trying to sleep again, I soon fell asleep.

I heard something moved and opened my eyes, I couldn't really see so I blinked a few times. Dimitri was in front of my bed looking at me. I saw pure regret in his eyes.

"Here to yell at me again? Make me feel worse than I already do? Humiliate me in front of my friends? What else do you want?" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. It was actually all _my_ fault, if I wouldn't have done everything I did this wouldn't be happening. I'm sorry Roza, please, please forgive me."

Before I could respond, he said, "Forgive me for leaving you when you most needed me, forgive me for being so selfish and not being able to stand the guilt. I can't lose you, or my daughter. I love both of you so, so much. _Please forgive me_."

"I can't, I . . . can't do it that easily." I say.

"Well don't take me out of your life, or our daughters." He says.

"How's Alex? Did everything come out well?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

He smiled and said, "Yes, our blood matched. Now all we need to do is wait and let her rest."

"I'm sorry too . . . it is my fault." I say and start crying. Dimitri comes to me and hugs me, but it was hard because of my cast. Then he slowly moved his lips toward mine and I froze. He kissed me with so much force, love, and passion. I kissed him back with exactly the same, deepening the kiss. He backed away because of the monitor. "I'm supposed to be mad at you remember!" I say and he just smiles. We stay quiet for a few minutes. "Where's Tasha?" I ask.

"I don't know, I last saw her at Lissa's. She didn't come."

"Nice, you left the soon to be mother of your child alone." I say.

"What do you mean? She's right in front of me." he says happily.

"I already am the mother of your child, and I'm not pregnant." I stated.

"Not yet that is." He says and winks. I lightly smack him on the arm.

"Aren't you suppose be to drossy from the blood lost?" I ask, half serious.

"Its been a day since I gave the blood."

"WHAT? I've been asleep for a day?" I yell.

"I didn't want to wake you, you seemed so peaceful." Dimitri said. It was hard being mad at him.

"Dimitri, what are you going to do about Tasha? You can't be with me if want to see your next child." I said sadly.

"I don't know, Rose. I don't know." He said really looking clueless . . .

* * *

_**Thought it was boring?**_

_**Me too!**_

_**SO pleeeeaaaase give me ideas that you'd like me to put in the story. **_

_**Like what Tasha should do!**_

_**Its very important that you REVIEW!**_

_**If you just read this, please please REVIEW!**_

_**("_CVBHG_")**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention:**

_I've decided to . . . stop using FanFiction._

_I am no longer going to write or read anymore FanFiction stories._

_It is not a review issue; I am satisfied with all my reviews and would like to thank everyone that was a fan of this story!_

_I just wanted to let you know, and also just in case someone . . . wanted to finish the story?_

_If anybody wants to, feel free to._

_Just let me know._

_I was always happy when I received a review, some made me laugh, others would inspire me. THANK YOU! :)_

_Again thanks to everyone and a special thanks to you if you're reading this!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cynthia Valencia_

_(cvbhg)_

_Good-Bye _

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

**:(**

**Sorry**


End file.
